


【耀燕】王家兄妹

by Coesius_J



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, 亲情 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J
Summary: 老文
Relationships: China/Female China (Hetalia), 耀燕
Kudos: 3





	【耀燕】王家兄妹

他们不是一开始就在一起的。涿鹿之战前，他们两个分别由蚩尤和黄带领。那时候两人还是人类孩童约莫6.7岁的模样，王春燕因为蚩尤的原因，有幸得以在那时便把几千年后的国宝熊猫当成坐骑。

结果我们也都清楚。蚩尤虽赢了涿鹿，但他那时并未成功将王耀夺来，没过多久，又被黄炎两个部落联手击败。这之后王耀才同燕子同吃同睡，直到夏，那时候他们才成人。

之后几千个春秋，他们携手共进，被万人敬仰，亦有沦为亡命之徒的时候。他们各自都因反抗当时的天子而“死”过很多次，可又总是在“重生”的那一刻，做对方睁开眼看见的第一人。

大宋时期的苏学士曾写道：“寄蜉蝣于天地，渺沧海之一粟。”

王耀的王春燕对于此句，还特意亲自请人从黄州邀苏东坡回京。为此，天子知晓此时，还委婉地警告了他们二人休要过度参与官员的调配。

封建社会时期，他们几乎不会像现如今这样参与国事。而是常年奔波在外，同百姓打成一片，只得定期返京像天子汇报情况。

不过也有例外，元清两朝的天子们并不准许他们和百姓有过多的接触，为了稳固汉人，使他们臣服，控制住王耀和王春燕是首要，就连外出度假，他们也是要跟随的，因为一旦国力衰弱，若是他们二人同百姓伙同一起反抗，那王朝的灭亡则会如风卷烈火般的阵仗袭来。反之，为了统治汉人，他们也不得不被同化，因此，王耀和王春燕则成了皇室中的教书先生，王朝初期的帝王们，都尊称他们为老师。

王耀以为，若不是亚瑟用炮火打开了天朝的大门，大清会消逝得比历史上更快。21世纪的一次谈话时，亚瑟问他为何会这样认为，他只说：

「国成朽木，必得腐于泥土。帝国主义的到来，让他们多苟延残喘了几年。」

“哥哥，我不敢相信，短短一百多年，简直就是换了个天地。我们曾过了几千年一层不变的日子，不是臣服于天子脚下，就是在战火中奔波，我曾以为那是永恒，看着一批批的人和朝代的消逝，我总觉得，我们不会真正死去，但也不算活着。如今……如今我才觉得我是真的活着，像人一样。”

“我们一直都活着，燕子，我们只是在成长，不过是成长的道路过于漫长坎坷了些。”

“你说得对，王老师。不过这样来看琼斯兄妹简直就像开挂是注射了生长因子，两百多年，几乎没遇见过什么风浪，真是命好。哼，未来长着呢，不经历磨难，怎么才能成长啊。”

“燕子同学总结的不错，奖励你今年春节不用刷碗。”

“这本来就是濠镜的活！别想糊弄我！”

“我给你包你最爱的鲜肉汤圆。”

“这还差不多！”


End file.
